Robots in Space/Gallery/1
Prologue: Commander Megan’s Mission S4E9 Special guest credit.png S4E9 Ship flying through outer space.png S4E9 Ship flies away.png S4E9 Commander Megan pilots her spaceship.png S4E9 Commander Megan sends a call.png S4E9 Commander Megan on Robot Headquarters computer.png S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 AJ "Controls ready".png S4E9 Gabby "All systems go".png S4E9 Commander Megan "Thruster full speed ahead".png S4E9 Commander Megan pushes a lever.png S4E9 Ship blasts away.png S4E9 Ship passing a nebula.png S4E9 Ship far in the distance.png S4E9 Blaze introducing Commander Megan.png|"This is our friend, Commander Megan. She's an astronaut." S4E9 Stripes "Being an astronaut must be amazing".png|"Rawr! Being an astronaut must be amazing." S4E9 Watts "You get to fly a rocket ship".png|"Yeah! You get to fly a rocket ship." S4E9 Darington "And go on missions into outer space".png|"And go on missions in outer space." S4E9 Commander Megan about to explain her mission.png|"That's right. And this is my most important mission yet." S4E9 Diagram of satellite.png S4E9 It needs a new battery.png S4E9 Then it will work.png S4E9 Zeg "That is important mission".png|"Ooh. That is important mission." S4E9 Let's look for the satellite.png S4E9 Look carefully.png S4E9 Pan shot of space.png S4E9 Satellite spotted.png S4E9 There's the satellite.png S4E9 Ship flying toward the satellite.png S4E9 Ship docks next to the satellite.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Now I've just gotta".png S4E9 Commander Megan puts her air helmet on.png S4E9 Commander Megan exits her ship.png S4E9 Commander Megan stands on the wing.png S4E9 Satellite as seen from Commander Megan's helmet.png S4E9 Commander Megan jumps onto the satellite.png S4E9 Commander Megan hopping across the solar panel.png S4E9 Commander Megan jumps up.png S4E9 Commander Megan hops across the top ring.png S4E9 Commander Megan reaches the battery port.png S4E9 Commander Megan inserts the battery.png S4E9 Commander Megan "The battery is in".png S4E9 Satellite working again.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Mission accomplished".png S4E9 Monster Machines cheer for Commander Megan.png S4E9 AJ and Gabby happy for Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Way to go".png S4E9 Darington "You're a hero".png S4E9 Commander Megan says thanks.png S4E9 Starla "And now that your mission's over".png S4E9 Stripes "Time to get back to good old planet Earth".png Crash-landing on Pluto S4E9 Watts and Stripes hear a radar beep.png S4E9 Commander Megan picking up something.png S4E9 Commander Megan checks her radar.png S4E9 Radar close-up.png S4E9 Asteroids up ahead.png S4E9 Asteroids close-up.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Increasing to max thrust".png S4E9 Ship flies through asteroid field.png S4E9 Giant asteroid heading for the ship.png S4E9 Thruster gets dented by the asteroid.png S4E9 Thruster broken.png S4E9 Ship flying wobbly.png S4E9 Commander Megan "I'll have to land".png S4E9 Ship flies toward Pluto.png S4E9 Ship comes in for a landing.png S4E9 Ship lands roughly.png S4E9 Monster Machines shocked.png S4E9 Starla "Are you okay?".png S4E9 Commander Megan "I'm all right".png S4E9 Commander Megan is on Pluto.png S4E9 Darington "That's really far from Earth".png|"Pluto! Oh man. That's really far from earth." S4E9 Darington thinks.png|"Like. Um..." S4E9 Zeg "7 billion kilometers".png|"7 billion kilometres." S4E9 Darington looking at Zeg in astonishment.png|OMG! Transformation into space robots S4E9 Starla "Commander Megan can't get home".png S4E9 Blaze "We'll have to go into outer space".png S4E9 Watts "But how will we do that".png S4E9 We'll transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines on blue grid.png S4E9 We need a robot body.png S4E9 Blaze and friends ready for a space robot transformation.png S4E9 Blaze projecting the space robot model.png S4E9 Outline of robot body.png S4E9 Robot body materializes.png S4E9 Let's give it delta wings.png S4E9 Outline of delta wings.png S4E9 Delta wings materialize.png S4E9 Darington "Something to blast us through space".png S4E9 How about thrusters.png S4E9 Outline of thrusters.png S4E9 Thrusters materialize.png S4E9 Blaze "Time to become".png S4E9 Monster Machines about to transform.png S4E9 Monster Machines jump through the space robot model.png S4E9 Zeg transforms into a space robot.png S4E9 Starla transforms into a space robot.png S4E9 Stripes transforms into a space robot.png S4E9 Watts and Darington transform into space robots.png S4E9 Blaze transforms into a space robot.png S4E9 Blaze landing.png S4E9 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Looking good, Robot Blaze".png S4E9 Blaze "Your space robot friends are on their way!".png S4E9 Commander Megan "Yeah!".png Blastoff! S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Gabby announces countdown to blastoff.png S4E9 Count down with us.png S4E9 Monster Machines "3!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "2!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "1!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Blastoff!".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly though headquarters exit.png S4E9 Blaze blasting off.png S4E9 Darington blasting off.png S4E9 Zeg blasting off.png S4E9 Watts blasting off.png S4E9 Starla blasting off.png S4E9 Stripes blasting off.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past trucks.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying upward.png S4E9 Blaze flies up.png S4E9 Zeg and Darington twirl around.png S4E9 Watts flies up.png S4E9 Starla flies up.png S4E9 Stripes breaking through the atmosphere.png S4E9 Monster Machines enter outer space.png S4E9 Watts and Darington flying together.png S4E9 Blaze leading the pack.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly away from Earth.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past the screen.png S4E9 Blaze passes by.png S4E9 Zeg passes by.png S4E9 Watts passes by.png S4E9 Starla passes by.png S4E9 Darington beckoning to the camera.png S4E9 Darington flipping over Watts.png S4E9 Blaze watching Darington.png S4E9 Starla lassoing in space.png S4E9 Blaze and Stripes fly through Starla's lasso.png S4E9 Watts and Zeg side by side.png S4E9 Monster Machines in formation.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying over Stripes.png S4E9 Watts, Zeg and Blaze flying.png S4E9 Darington, Starla and Stripes flying.png S4E9 Monster Machines pass by a nebula.png To return to the Robots in Space episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries